Target in America
by Red Mini Cooper
Summary: Ari and Ziva are set on a case that will include the NCIS team. Can Ziva make peace between Gibbs and Ari ore will this case end in a disaster?  There has never been a twilight ore Kill Ari
1. Brother and Sister

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. Pleas review and correct my English because it is not my first language.**

**Ari's point of view:**

Ari Haswari sat behind his computer looking over a file that was send to him by director David. He sighed. He wore black jeans and a leather jacket over a gray shirt. It was two in the morning and he hadn't slept. He had just completed a successful mission and now there was already another task he had to do. Ari sighed again and looked at his computer. The target was a great man of Hamas who had committed several bombings on Israeli and American territory. Ari wondered is Ziva had already read the email. Ziva recently had a promotion and was now his control officer. Ari was glad with that, because he trusted Ziva the most. Ari decided to call her to ask if she had read the message. But just as he tried to grab his cell phone, it already rang. Ari looked who it was. Ziva, of course. She was for some reason always faster than him.

'Haswari' Ari spoke in the phone.  
>' Shalom Ari, it's Ziva.'<br>' Ziva, I didn't expect you to call me now.'  
>' Are you expecting an important call? I can always call you back later.' Ziva said on the other line.<br>'No need, I had only expected you to call me at least half an hour ago.'  
>'Very funny, Ari.' Ziva said dryly, 'I always call you an hour after the message, normally you haven't even bothered to view the message, I' m proud of you.'<br>'I was bored and had nothing else to do.' That was not entirely true. Ziva had asked him to go to the bar but he refused. He didn't want to drink tonight. It was exactly three years ago that his mother died and he knew his mother didn't like having him drinking.  
>' Ari, I'm coming over. I'll be there in five minutes.' Ziva said and then hang the phone.<p>

Ari looked at his cell phone. Ziva lived ten minutes away, at least, if you followed the speed limits. Ziva always drove ridiculous fast. Ari had to admit that that was his fault. He was the one who taught Ziva how to drive. Ziva was only twelve then and she insisted that Ari learned her that. Ari could never refuse his little sister. He loved her with all his heart. Their father had never made the effort to love her. He clearly chose work before family. Ziva still did her best to make their father proud. But it seemed like their father didn't even see her. Ziva's mother left their father when Ziva was only two. That was why Ari taught her how to read and how to ride a bike. He loved to see her proud face when she had learned something new. Ari had always the feeling that Ziva was the only one he had left. But that was enough for him.

**Ziva's point of view:**

Ziva jumped in her red mini cooper and started her car. She got the car from Ari as a birthday present when she turned 22. He had always known that she loved this car. She still thanked him a week after she got it. Ziva drove fast en almost hit a man who tried to cross the street. Ziva knew that is was three years ago since Hasmia Haswari died. That was the reason that Ziva went to Ari. She was sure he needed some company on this day. Ziva drove through red light and turned left to Ari's house. She parked the car and got her key out her pocket. She always had the key of Ari's house with her. She opened the door en went immediately to the bedroom, since the chance was the biggest that he was there. When she opened the door she saw Ari sitting on the bed with his arms around his head. Ziva wouldn't say it but Ari looked like crap. Ziva sat beside him on the bed en hugged him. Ari hugged her back and they sat there for at least ten minutes.  
>'Go fresh up and pull some good clothes on.' Ziva said while she stood up. ' I will make some breakfast.<br>'Ziva!' Ari yelled, 'I am not going anywhere.' Ari was obvious angry with her.  
>'Yes you are, we are going to the grave of your mother.' Ziva said while she walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge only to see spoiled food. 'Disgusting' Ziva muttered and she threw the spoilt food away. She heard that Ari walked to her. 'Ziva?' He asked quietly . 'Would you do that for me?' Ziva turned so see could looked at Ari. 'Do what, Ari?'<br>'Go with me to my mother's grave. Israel and Palestine have recently been very hostile to each other, and Gaza is now the worst place to be.'  
>Ziva looked at him and her face softened. 'I would be a bad sister if I let you go alone, besides, I can always dress like a Muslim. I still have the scarf I used when I went to Egypt.'<br>Ari smiled a smile Ziva had not seen for too long. 'I love you so much, Zivaleh.' Ari gave Ziva a kiss on her forehead. He disappeared into the bedroom to change. Ziva smiled. She loved to make her big brother happy.


	2. Remembering Gaza

**Chapter 2: Remembering Gaza**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got. I really like getting nice reviews!**

'Remember Ziva, you are Layla Haswari. My niece, OK? I do not think anyone will recognize  
>us but I just want to be sure.' Ari said with concern in his voice.<br>'I know Ari.' Ziva said as she tried to wrap her scarf.  
>Ari smiled after another failed attempt. 'Come here.' He said, beckoning her.<br>He grabbed the scarf and stroked her hair aside. Then he wrapped the scarf carefully  
>around her head. Ari did a step backwards in order to see the result.<br>'It looks beautiful.' He assured her.  
>Ziva smiled. 'Sure Ari, I'm always beautiful, remember?'<br>'Your ego is at least still the same.' Ari laughed. 'O, by the way Ziva,  
>you should call me Haswari when we are in Gaza.' <p>

* * *

><p>Ari loved to be in Gaza. It felt like coming home. He remembered all the things he had experienced here.<br>He remembered how he like to play a war game with his friend. They always pretended to shoot Jews.  
>That was in the time he didn't quite know what Jews were.<br>He didn't know his father was a Jew and his newborn baby sister was a Jew.  
>When he knew that he stopped playing the war game, because he didn't want to shoot his father or his little sister.<br>He also remembered the time Israeli soldiers attacked their city and came with big tanks.  
>He and his friends threw stones at the tanks. They knew it didn't help, but it felt good to try.<br>His mother always told him to be careful, since he was the only thing she had left, after Eli David left her.  
>He promised her to be careful, but he always told her that he would defend his country just like the other boys.<br>His mother would just look at him with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Ziva would never tell Ari, but she hated to be in Gaza.<br>There was so much misery. Everything was broken.  
>Broken bricks, rusty fences and broken buildings.<br>She had often wondered how it was to grow up there.  
>Ari had told her many stories, but Ziva still could not understand it.<br>When Ziva was younger Ari would come to Israel ones in two weeks.  
>He would tell her about his friends and his mother. And he would tell her about the<br>Palestinian men who were always armed. He told her he wanted to be like those men,  
>so he could defend his mother when there came bad men.<br>It were the Palestinian men who were always armed she fought against. Hamas.  
>Ziva knew that they were also men who tried to defend their home and family,<br>who fought for what they believed in. Ziva had no problems with that,  
>but she had problems with the men who blew themselves up in school busses<br>or who killed Israelis only because they were Israeli. Ziva was happy that Ari didn't follow the Hamas.  
>She would really hate having to see him as an enemy. More than that, it would be impossible! <p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the cemetery, Ari began to walk slower.<br>Ziva knew that Ari found it difficult to be here.  
>Ziva didn't enter the cemetery because she knew that nun-Muslims are<br>not allowed and she wanted to show respect to the dead.  
>At the cemetery were a few people walking around, crying and praying for their loved ones.<br>Ari knew exactly where his mother lay, even though he had only been here ones during the funeral.  
>Ari walked slowly along the rows of graves, and stopped at the grave of his mother.<br>He knelt down and muttered softly some words in Arabic.  
>He didn't cry, because his father had learnt him never to show emotions, but he did feel that his throat became soar.<br>After a couple of minutes Ari stood up en looked again at the grave of his mother.  
>'<em>assalaam alaikoem' <em>he whispered. People of the graves, you are ahead of us, we will follow you shortly.  
>(<strong>I do not know if that is right, I found it on the internet.)<strong>  
>After that he began to walk back to Ziva. Ziva wrapped her arms around him and they started to walk back. <p>

* * *

><p>When they had returned to Israel Ziva turned her cell phone back on.<br>She had turned it off because she didn't want anyone to call her while Ari stood by his mother's grave.  
>And she didn't want her father to trace her cell phone because Ziva knew<br>he wouldn't be happy finding out that she was in Gaza.  
>As soon as her cell phone was on she got a call.<br>'It's Michael.' Ziva said to Ari who had raised his eyebrows.  
>'I do not trust Rivkin.' Ari said.<br>Ziva knew Ari just didn't like Michael because he had tried to kiss her a few years ago.

'David' Ziva spoke in the phone.  
>'Ziva, thank God! The director of Mossad will kill me if you and Haswari aren't here in an hour.'<br>Michael said hurriedly. 'Where are you? I have tried to call you and Haswari like a thousand times!'  
>'Sorry Michael, we are coming immediately.' Said Ziva, avoiding the question. 'Shalom.'<br>Than she hang up. She looked at Ari, who was waiting for her to tell her where they were going,  
>although that wouldn't be hard to guess.<p>

'Father is ordering us to come' she spoke, 'I think it's about the mission we are going to do.'  
>Ari looked like he was truly bored.<br>'Of course.' He said. 'I'm driving, I am not planning to die today.'  
>Ziva snorted, but she did threw her car keys to him.<br>'You don't drive much better than me.'

_**Pleas review, because I really do not know what to write in the next chapter, so a little bit help would be VERY nice! _O, BTW, I hope I didn't offend anyone by this chapter, because I do not want to make anyone anry at me. Pleas also tell me if I wrote something offending than I will change it!_**_


	3. Director David

**I'm sorry for the short chapter.  
>The next one will be longer...<strong>

****Ari didn't bother to knock on the director's door, but just walked in. Eli David was talking with an officer. He looked up and glared angry at Ari and Ziva.  
>'You can go.' Eli said to the officer, who looked surprised that someone dared to just walk in the office of the Director of Mossad.<br>'Yes director.' The man said and he rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'Haswari, how many times I have told you to knock?' Eli asked his son.  
>Ari raised his shoulders 'A few times, I guess.'<br>'I trained you to shoot, to locate enemies and much more , but you can't even remember me ordering you to knock before entering my office?'  
>'I am sorry, <em>director<em>. It won't happen again.'  
>Eli snorted. This wasn't the first time Haswari said that.<br>Eli now looked at Ziva, who hadn't said anything.

'Ah Ziva, my daughter. You are probably wondering why I called you two in here.' Eli stated.  
>'Well, Ari and I figured it had something to do with the new case.' Ziva answered.<br>'It has everything to do with your new case. Your target is a great man of Hamas who has committed several bombings on Israeli an American territory. His name is Nasim Abdul. He was last seen in America, where he blew up a supermarket. Ten people died.'

Ari was confused, although his face didn't show it. 'Why are we interested in an man who is in America?'  
>'Because there is a chance that he will return to Israel.' Eli answered. 'You and Ziva are going to America and eliminate the target and his friends. Any questions?'<p>

'When are we going?' Ziva asked him.  
>'Your plain leaves in two hours. Only take with you what is necessary.'<p>

**Pleas review and give some advice for the next chapters...**


	4. The Embassy

**Pleas review**

When the plane landed, Ziva and Ari packed their luggage and went to the exit of the airport.  
>They both had only one bag with them. They had only packed the most important supplies.<br>'The Embassy will be here any time to pick us up.' Ziva informed her brother.  
>'Did they also arrange a residence?' Ari asked.<br>It would be a waste of time if they had to find a place to stay themselves.  
>'I hope so.' Ziva looked at her watch.<br>She hated waiting. And she hated America.  
>No, that was not true. She only hated America now because she was waiting.<br>Ari didn't mind waiting. It was a good time to think about what to do next.  
>'There they are.' Ziva said.<br>A black car stopped before them. The driver didn't step out of the car.  
>Ari coughed and shot an icy glance at the man.<br>The man stepped grumpy out of the car and took their luggage.  
>He threw it in the trunk and went to the back seat.<br>Ari Haswari had a reputation. It was better not to make him angry.  
>There went story's trough Mossad that Haswari ones killed a man because he had spilled coffee on Ari's shirt.<br>That was not true. But Ari did like this rumor because it made people afraid.  
>And people who are afraid listen better than people who are not afraid.<br>Ari sat down on the drivers spot. Ziva sat down next to him.  
>Ari turned on the radio and searched to an Arabic channel.<br>Ziva glared at him and turned the radio off.

'I am not going to listen to Arabic music Ari.' She said.  
>'Why not? Do you have something against it?'<br>'No, but I don't like it either.'

Ari laughed and started the car.  
>From the back seat sounded one small voice.<br>'Please, don't drive as an maniac. I just ate something and I don't want to throw up in my new car.  
>Ziva turned to look at the man.<br>'You've just eaten?' She asked.  
>The man nodded.<br>'Then you should not complain! We just came from the plane and we haven't eaten anything.'  
>Ari started to drive the car to the Embassy, way too fast, of course.<br>The poor man on the back seat made sick noises.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Embassy there was already a man waiting.<br>'Ziva, Haswari. Welcome again at the Embassy.' The man said.  
>'Shalom Michael, we would like to see the file of our mission.' Said Ziva while shaking Michaels hand.<br>'Always straight to business.' Michael opened the drawer of his desk.  
>He started searching through files.<br>'You are searching for Nasim Abdul, aren't you?'  
>'Yeah' Ari answered.<br>'Here it is.' Michael said while giving the file to Ari.  
>Ari read the file, with Ziva reading over his shoulder.<p>

Name target: Nasim Abdul  
>Age target: 37<p>

Wanted for crimes against Israel.  
>Extremely dangerous<p>

Officers on target: Ziva David  
>Ari Haswari<p>

'Is that all the information you have?' Ziva asked. There wasn't even a picture of their target!  
>'Yes, that's why director David put you two on the target.'<br>'Nice.' Ari said. He loved a challenge.  
>'There are a couples rules you have to obey. First: Give every information you have of the target to me. Second: Never tell anyone your name during this mission, except if you have gain permission from me or the director. Third: Kill the target when you have a good visual on him.' Michael said.<br>'OK?'  
>'Yeah, is good' Ziva answered.<br>Ari just nodded.

'This are the keys of the apartment where you are going to stay. Sleep well, then start your mission.'  
>With that Michael stood up and opened the door to let Ziva and Ari out.<br>Ziva didn't move.  
>'How do you expect us to get there? We need a car.'<br>'You're right. I'm sorry. He gave her a key. This is one of my best cars, pleas be gentile to it.'  
>'We will try.' Ziva smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva drove to their apartment. She drove faster than Ari had done. She wanted to sleep badly.<br>She couldn't understand why sitting in a plane could tire you so much.

The apartment wasn't big, but it was enough. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and an even smaller bathroom. The living room was only a cough which stood in the same room as the kitchen.  
>Ziva and Ari ate an sandwich, and left for their rooms.<br>They went thankfully to their beds and slept.


	5. Mailing

**Pleas review. Does anyone have a good idea about how I can let them meet NCIS?**

Ziva woke up and needed a minute to remember where she was.  
>In America, of course. And her brother Ari was with her.<br>Ziva had to admit that, even though Ari got to do the fun things when he was around, Ziva really enjoyed having him with her.  
>He had a lot more experience and knew things Ziva didn't know.<br>Ziva stood up and got dressed. 'I am hungry!' she muttered to her own reflection in the mirror, which stood in front of the bed.  
>Then she walked out of her room and right into the kitchen.<br>She smelled baked eggs. Ari was already up and making breakfast.  
>'Hi Ziva, awake?' he said while looking for some plates.<br>'Yes, it is 5 am. The question is: Why are you awake? You always stay in bed till at least 11 am!'  
>Ari lauged, 'I saw the light,' he joked 'and I am very hungry.'<br>Ziva shook her head. Her brother was crazy…

* * *

><p>After breakfast Ari and Ziva took their laptops out of their bags.<br>'Maybe we can find them anywhere in the Mossad Database' said Ziva while waiting for her laptop to finally turn on.  
>'I don't think so, they would put more in the targets file if they had anything in their database.'<br>'Then how do they know he committed crimes against Israel?'  
>'I said there is nothing in the Mossad Database, but I think there is a lot of information about this guy in our director Davids computer.'<br>Ari said with an evil smile on his face.  
>'You are not going to hack into our fathers computer, are you?'<br>'No, I am not stupid. I am going to send him an email.'

_Hi Eliah!_

_Me and Ziva have arrived on our wonderful holiday.  
>Since we have no internet, we wondered if you could send us some touristic places we could visit, like folders or some pictures?<em>

That mail meant of course this:

_Director David,_

_Me, Ari Haswari, and my control officer Ziva David are at the moment on a mission to kill our target.  
>We would very much like to get some more information about our target then what is in our file.<br>We need to know where we can start looking for him and we would like to know what he looks like too._

'What now?'  
>'Now we wait for him to answer and in the mean time we are going to enjoy America!'<p>

**I know, after so much time I should have written a longer chapter... But I have no inspiration left!  
>And I am busy, and..., and... OK, i'll admit: I did not want to...<br>But I am back, I hope for good! Pleas review this chapter XD**


	6. Im so sorry, please forgive me!

I am sorry I abandoned this story for so long, but I am planning on continueing it! (is that a word? Or is the e in continueing wrong?)  
>I will write a chapter this weekend and I promise you will have it by sunday.<p>

Again, I am sorry for all the people who had to wait for me :(  
>I just kind of forgot about it really... But I got another follower! And so I was reminded of this story!<br>And YES, I will continue it! If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me!

Red Mini Cooper


End file.
